My Last Days
by Graystorm11
Summary: A story on the last few days of a dead cat's life. A different cat each chapter. Ferncloud will be helping me.
1. Chapter 1

**Graystorm11: Hi and welcome to ****_My Last Days_****, A story that I hope will prosper!**

**Ferncloud: It's story about death. You're not supposed to be excited about death.**

**Graystorm11: Death means Starclan, right?**

**Ferncloud: Well, yes-**

**Graystorm11: And Starclan is awesome, right?**

**Ferncloud: True, but-**

**Graystorm11: I rest my case. And please call me Graysie for short. Would you do the honors, Ferncloud?**

**Ferncloud: Fine. Graysie does not own warriors, or me (for which I am thankful).**

**Graysie: And who does own warriors?**

**Graysie and Ferncloud together: The magnificent Erin Hunter!**

_Tallstar_

I felt so weak. The clans had just come down from the mountains and were now journeying across the hills. I, nor any cat knew where we were heading, or if we could survive. I stumbled on a rock, wincing as my old bones creaked. Onewhisker was immediately beside me. Barkface joined him and I rolled my eyes. Our medicine cat was a few moons older than I was and it seemed he had held up better. I then looked over to my deputy, Mudclaw. Where was HIS compassion?

I narrowed my eyes as the ambitious tom walked by a Thunderclan queen who was struggling to carry her kit. Growling, I watched as Mudclaw ignored the queen, even pushing past her so that she stumbled and almost dropped her kit.

"Tallstar, are you okay?" Onewhisker looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine" I muttered.

We paused on the crest of the hill. Far in the distance, I thought I could see something blueish-silver. It didn't look like a twoleg thing, and I felt a tugging in my paws to go towards it.

* * *

A little while after dawn, the clans started moving again. The tugging in my paws felt stronger. What had Jake called it? _Homesickness_. But I had left the territory where I had lived all my life far behind. Then I remembered what Heatherstar had told me seasons ago. _Borders are not solid. You can roam away from them, as your heart desires. You were always a restless kit. The tunnelers son who hated tunneling, the warrior who could see beyond the borders. _

* * *

Yes, I was always a wandering spirit. That's why I'm wondering why this journey was so hard on me. But now...

"I say these words that Mudclaw is no longer deputy of Windclan." My breath wheezed and I lapped at some wet moss beside me. "Onewhisker will be the new deputy. Lead the clan well when I am gone."

"I'll do my best, Tallstar." Onewhisker whispered. My eyes closed for the last time and I sank into the world of Starclan.

**Ferncloud: You know that queen Mudclaw shoved aside? That was me.**

**Graysie: You were the only queen in Thunderclan at that time. Who else could it be?**

**Ferncloud: Ummmmm... Oh look, a rabbit! (runs away) **

**Graysie: (sighs) well just know that I want you to review and tell me which cats I should write the next chapters on. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Graysie: Welcome back! On request from my fanfic friend, Storm-eyes, I will be doing Swiftpaw today!**

**Ferncloud: Did you know I was the one who told Dustpelt that Swiftpaw had gone out of camp? And then Dustpelt told Fireheart?**

**Graysie: Yes, Ferncloud. It was just your luck you were in the apprentices den to overhear.**

**Ferncloud: No need to be sarcastic.**

**Graysie: (gasps) me? Sarcastic? Noooo, you must be thinking of someone else. (she said sarcastically)**

**Ferncloud: Humph. Well, anyway, Graysie does not own warriors, me, or Swiftpaw. The mighty Erin Hunter does.**

**(Erin Hunter enters the room) Erin Hunter: I am indeed almighty! You must worship me and bring me fresh rabbits, voles, and mice every day!**

**Graysie: Haha. You know you're just here in my imagination right? So what if I stored you in the back of my mind?**

**Erin Hunter: NOOOOooo (sucked into a void)**

**Graysie and Ferncloud together: That's better.**

_Swiftpaw_

I ran to camp, Thunderclan warriors bristling behind me. They were depending on me to take the message to camp that Riverclan had invaded Sunningrocks. I raced through the forest, swerving around bracken, skidding past trees, and narrowly missing rocks in the path. I turned a curve and ran into Brackenfur's chest.

"Whoa!" The ginger warrior reared back. "Swiftpaw! Are you okay?"

"Patrol - ambushed - Sunningrocks - Riverclan!" I managed to get out between gasping breaths.

Whitestorm tilted his head. I pricked up my ears and heard - very faintly - battle yowls.

"Let's go" Whitestorm growled, his deep voice resonating through my bones. He turned to me. "Keep going to camp. Five cats isn't enough to win against a Riverclan battle patrol."

I nodded and continued racing to the ravine. The ground dipped suddenly under my feet and I instinctively jumped. I landed on a sloping stone, stumbled, and started rolling down the ravine.

I only stopped when I rolled into the gorse tunnel. I managed to stand, wincing at my bruises. I shook my head and ran into the camp.

"Riverclan's attacking at Sunningrocks!" I howled. The cats in the clearing froze. Dustpelt's hind leg was still up and his tongue still out from where he had been grooming.

"Well come on! To battle!" Mousefur screeched, leaping through the gorse tunnel. I remembered she was a senior warrior and she had a right to lead us to battle. Besides, she had fought for Sunningrocks before. I gathered the apprentices and we followed behind Dustpelt as we ran for Sunningrocks.

Brightpaw fell into step beside me, her eyes flickering with courage. "We'll win" she meowed with the utmost certainty. I felt new strength fill my muscles, and I pushed forwards, faster than before.

Upon reaching Sunningrocks, my patrol charged into battle. I leaped for a dark gray she-cat. I landed on her back, forcing her to the ground. She hissed and rolled over, but I jumped off and slashed at her now-exposed belly. She screeched and hooked her claws into my shoulder, pulled me towards her and bit down on my ear. I howled and scratched at her eyes. She backed off, growling angrily. I crouched down, ready for another attack when I heard Leopardstar yowling "Retreat! Retreat!"

I looked to the Riverclan leader to see her struggling to pull her tail out of Brackenfur's mouth. The ginger warrior let go and watched with amusement as she tumbled down the rocks.

My head suddenly swam and I staggered. I managed to make out the gray she-cat flicking her tail and running away from me. I snorted as I realized she had bopped me on the head. Arrogant furball.

"Are you alright?" A voice like honey mewed. I turned and saw Brightpaw.

"I'm perfect when I'm with you" I meowed gently. The ginger and white she-cat turned her head away but I saw her smiling and I smiled back.

I spotted Cloudpaw staring at us, his eyes flaming with jealousy. I narrowed my own eyes and rested my tail on Brightpaw's flank.

_She's mine so back off_. Cloudpaw seemed to get the message my eyes were sending out and he turned to his mentor. I heard him meowing excitedly and Fireheart nodded.

When the Thunderclan patrol got back to camp, I felt as light as air. I had realized that we should and would be made warriors after this. That is, until Fireheart came over.

"I have some bad news" Is what our deputy began with. "I just spoke with Bluestar about you all becoming warriors." The flame colored tom hung his head. "And she said none of you are ready." I hissed in outrage and I heard Thornpaw growl. "Except Cloudpaw." At this I almost howled in outrage.

"So the deputy's apprentice gets to be made a warrior while the rest of us have to wait. Oh, and perhaps it's because I'm _Longtail's _apprentice? And how is that fair to Thornpaw and Brightpaw?" I struggled not to yowl but I could barely contain my anger.

Fireheart didn't bother to reply, but strode away. 'kittypets" I muttered under my breath.

* * *

I should've been waking up excited this morning. I should've been bouncing around like a kit. In reality, I was dreading today. I didn't even want to get out my nest. But when the deputy calls you for a border patrol, you must obey.

"Swiftpaw! Go with Brindleface's border patrol. Watch out for Riverclan." Fireheart called and ordered.

"Yes, O, Great One," I sneered. I enjoyed the flash of anger in his eyes as I trotted after Brindleface.

After finding no trace of Riverclan, I suggested the patrol hunt. Brindleface agreed, and though I knew it was out of sympathy, I pretended it was because she respected me.

Returning to camp, I dragged a large rabbit with me, my eyes darted around the clearing. I saw Bluestar emerge from her den, but as she looked at me, her eyes filled with scorn. I knew what she was thinking. She thought if that was all I could catch, I didn't deserve to be a warrior. As if on cue, my leader started to perform Cloudpaw's warrior ceremony.

That night, I woke up all the apprentices. I spoke quietly, careful not to alert the newly named Cloudtail who was keeping watch. As I explained my plan, Thornpaw's eyes got wider and wider. When I asked who would come, Thornpaw shook his head.

"I'll come" Brightpaw whispered, eyes shining with love. I nodded and told her we'd leave at dawn.

* * *

Brightpaw raced behind me as I sped through the forest. We got closer to Snakerocks and I drew in my breath. The dog scent lay thickly on the rocks and surrounding trees. Brightpaw's breathing got quicker and my instinct told me to run. I ran, but not away. I yowled as I burst into the clearing around Snakerocks. For a split heartbeat, everything was silent. Then in a flurry of barking, a massive dog thundered out of a cave.

We lunged as one, and I thought this would be easy. Then the other dogs came out. We were surrounded.

_Pack, pack, kill, kill,_ their barking resonated off the rocks. I attacked.

I fought like Lionclan, but I was soon overwhelmed. I screamed for help but I was too far away for any cat to hear. I saw Brightpaw trying to scramble up a tree but was being pulled back down. I scrambled onto one dog's back, leaped off another one's head, and fought against the dogs attacking Brightpaw. I saw she made it a little ways up the trunk, but one dog gave a massive leap, grabbing her tail and throwing her away. A brown brute grabbed her ear as she fell. My friend screamed as blood poured down one side of her face. Almost instantly, a black dog grabbed her by the side of her face, biting down with such ferocity I expected to hear her jaw crack and break.

I couldn't stand to watch these monsters terrorize Brightpaw any longer. I ran in front of her, intending to fight all of them.

"I love you" Brightpaw gasped, before going unconscious. I knew I loved her too, and as new energy filled my limbs, I knew I would fight for her with my last breath.

And that was exactly what happened.

**Graysie: It took me all day to write this. There better be some positive reviews.**

**Ferncloud: I should hope so. Anyway, I thought you were BrightxCloud?**

**Graysie: I am but don't you agree the romance really spiced up the story?**

**Ferncloud: Not in those exact words, but yes. **

**Graysie: See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Graysie: Welcome back to ****_My Last Days_****, which seems to be prospering.**

**Ferncloud: Ready to say the disclaimer?**

**Graysie: Isn't it your turn?**

**Ferncloud: I've done the last chapters. You do it!**

**Graysie: Make me.**

**Ferncloud (calls to her kits) Get her, my kits! (four warriors appear - Ferncloud looks confused) I thought I had more kits than that.**

**Graysie: They died. (Suddenly attacked by Ferncloud's kits that now live in Starclan) Aaugh!**

**Ferncloud: Get her, Shrewpaw!**

**Shrewpaw: (growls into Graysie's ear) Say the disclaimer!**

**Graysie: (gulps) I do not own warriors or Ashfur, and I thank Starclan I don't own Ferncloud or her kits.**

**Shrewpaw: Good enough**

_Ashfur_

"Can I attend the gathering?" A casual question.

"Yes you may" Firestar agreed quickly. Little did he know, that simple decision would shame his kin forever.

My eyes glittered with a cold light. Squirrelflight's kits - or rather not - had been afraid of me since the night on the cliff.

_The fire roared around me. Trapped on the edge of the hollow, littermates Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze huddled together. They stared with wide eyes as I blocked their way of escape._

_"Do what you want to hurt them." Squirrelflight spat, "but they are not my kits."_

_I was momentarily shocked. Then I realized, the kits didn't have to be involved in my plans anymore. All I needed was that one phrase Squirrelflight had uttered. I turned away. The kits could live but I bet at the next gathering, they would be wishing I had let them die._

I shook myself, feeling hatred stir deep within me. I headed out into the forest, just casually going for a walk. I headed for the abandoned Twoleg nest, ready to do some thinking and then hunt.

_I don't hate Squirrelflight,_ I thought, _It's Brambleclaw I hate for stealing her love from me._ If I told all the clans that they were not Squirrelflight's kits, Brambleclaw would be horrified and probably never speak to her again. I'd be nice to her, make her trust me again. Then we would be mates. Maybe someday, she'd have my kits. I'd name one Brindlekit, for my mother.

_Whoa, I'm getting a little ahead of myself._ I shook my head to clear my thoughts and started to hunt.

Coming back to camp, I carried a few mice and had a thrush tucked under my chin. Hunting was good at the twoleg nest and I was satisfied with my catch. I deposited my prey on the fresh-kill pile, and grabbed a rabbit. I carried it over to my sister, Ferncloud, and we started to share the prey. In a few days, the Gathering would come and the truth would be revealed.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, my fur fluffed out. What a crazy dream. Jayfeather couldn't scare me into not announcing the truth. Could he?

* * *

It was sunhigh, and I felt like getting a drink. Maybe plan my horrifying speech. I left camp, heading for the Windclan boundary stream. Cold, clear water, refreshing to the mind and body.

_Firestar finished the report on his clan. As he is about to end the gathering, I jump up and yell 'Wait!' Every cat looks at me as I stand up. Firestar looks at me with annoyance in his eyes while Squirrelflight's eyes are filled with fear of me. 'I have something to say' I state. 'Obviously' Blackstar snorts. I glare at him, then let my gaze travel around the clearing. 'You all know Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather of Thunderclan. You all think Squirrelflight kitted them. But she did not!' I yowl to the warriors, the leaders, and the moon. 'Of course they're our kits!' Brambleclaw growls, but I can tell he does not believe his own words. 'You are lying' Crowfeather of Windclan hisses, though for some reason he looks fearful. 'Squirrelflight told me this herself' I announce. Dead silence follows my words. You can almost hear the moon sinking in the sky, it is so quiet. Firestar wobbles on the Great Oak, then crouches down, sinks his claws into his branch, and closes his eyes. Leafpool seems to be struggling not to wail out loud. I shoot a triumphant glance at Jayfeather. His little dream-invasion didn't scare me. I hear a crashing and turn to find Hollyleaf running out of the clearing. I follow her. The poor she-cat thinks the warrior code is as important as water. You need it to survive. I see her, running out on the fallen tree, and my eyes widen as she jumps. Leafpool wails and I turn, surprised at how much compassion this medicine cat has. 'It's true Squirrelflight did not kit them' Leafpool almost whispers, 'I did.' Crowfeather howls and shoves his way through the crowd of cats. 'You said it was over between us' the gray tom howls. Leafpool looks away. 'But it had already started' the tabby mews. Then, Leafpool runs to the tree-bridge and hurls herself into the lake. No cat moves. 'Thunderclan' Firestar meows. 'We are going home.' As Thunderclan travels to our own territory, Squirrelflight pads in step next to me. 'I didn't think I could live with that secret much longer' the ginger cat mews. 'Thank you for releasing me from that burden.'_

I snapped out of my fantasy when I heard a leaf crackle. I turned to see a black shape explode from the undergrowth. I barely had time to register the scent before the cat bit my neck. Darkness closed in, and I clawed feebly at my attacker before she pushed me into the stream. As the cold water hit me, I died thinking, _all for you, my beloved Squirrelflight._

**Ferncloud: (weeping) my poor brother! My poor, poor, brother!**

**Graysie: I'm sorry. If it helps, I'm AshxSquirrel.**

**Ferncloud: That does help. A little. If Squirrelflight had never gotten together with that traitorous Brambleclaw, my dear brother would still be alive!**

**Graysie: You've lost your mother, your brother, your kits, you've lost almost everything!**

**Ferncloud; Except Dustpelt.**

**Graysie: (shifts uncomfortably) Well, actually, when you went to Starclan, you sort of left him behind.**

**Ferncloud: (screeches) And that murderer Hollyleaf came with me! She killed Ashie!**

**Graysie: Okaaay. Well, I kind of like Hollyleaf - **

**Ferncloud: (Attacks Graysie) Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! I hate you!**

**Graysie: Go away! Go away! Go away! (runs off to the moors)**

**Ferncloud: Coward.**

**Graysie: (returns and attacks Ferncloud from behind) Take that, Fernie!**

**Ferncloud: Don't call me Fernie!**

**(cats tussle until Ferncloud's kits show up with popcorn and sodas. Foxleap cheers for Graysie while Birchfall yells for Ferncloud to kill Graysie)**

**Graysie: I'm only fighting with you in my imagination. So goodbye! (Sucks Ferncloud and all her kits except Foxleap into a dark void)**

**Graysie and Foxleap together: Thank Starclan.**

**Foxleap: Want to go on a date with me next Friday night?**

**Graysie: (blushes) Sure. I'd love to. (kisses Foxleap)**

**(Graysie and Foxleap walk into a romantic sunset)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Graysie: Welcome! Today we have a special guest! Hollyleaf!**

**Hollyleaf: Thanks for having me Graysie. But what about Ferncloud?**

**Graysie: She's still stored at the back of my mind.**

**Ferncloud: (wails distantly) Help! Get me out of here! A thousand curses on Hollyleaf!**

**Hollyleaf: She's polite. **

**Graysie: Really? I think she's very nice AND polite.**

**Hollyleaf: I was being sarcastic you know.**

**Graysie: So was I.**

**(Hollyleaf and Graysie double over laughing. While Graysie is distracted, Ferncloud squeezes out of the depths of Graysie's mind.)**

**Ferncloud: I will kill you both!**

**Graysie: But if you kill me, Foxleap will be mad.**

**Ferncloud: Can we start the story already?**

**Graysie: Who will say the disclaimer?**

**Hollyleaf: I will. Graysie does not own warriors, Ferncloud, or me. Just this story.**

_Hollyleaf_

A rabbit hung from my jaws as I pushed through the thorn tunnel leading into the hollow. Ever since Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Firestar had announced the battle with the Dark Forest was coming, I had been hunting so our warriors got full-fed and strong. Brambleclaw approached me as I dumped my rabbit on the fresh-kill pile.

"Take a break, Hollyleaf" Brambleclaw ordered. "We don't want you to fall asleep during the battle."

"But if I slept on top of an enemy, I could suffocate him" I joked.

Brambleclaw's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Maybe if your fur was fluffier. Get some rest." the tabby ordered again.

I sighed and padded to the apprentices den. I wish the clan could expand the warriors den already. No doubt though, some cats will be retiring to the elders den once this is all over. Then there'd be more nests. And surely cats will die in the battle.

I flinched. How could think like that about my loyal clanmates? They had pledged their service to the clan and had given all they had.

My muscles ached but it was only sunhigh. I wasn't ready to rest so soon after the day had begun.

I glanced around. Brambleclaw was leading a border patrol out of camp, Firestar was napping on the Highledge, and Jayfeather was muttering about something in his den. I padded casually across the clearing, glanced around once more, and plunged into the brambles behind Jayfeather's den. I started climbing up the cliff, remembering the first time I had done so.

_The fire roared in the hollow. Squirrelflight called "This way!" from the top of the cliff. One by one, my littermates and I climbed up the cliff as the fire lapped greedily in the hollow below._

I reached the top of the cliff and hauled myself up. In front of me, a charred branch lay.

_Ashfur blocked the branch, our only means of escape. Bushes flickered with tendrils of fire, confining us to the edge of the hollow. "You can't hurt me by killing these kits." Squirrelflight spat. "Because they aren't my kits." When Ashfur backed away, I was almost too numb with shock to creep across the branch to safety._

Shaking my head, I headed out, ready for some more hunting - despite what Brambleclaw had ordered.

* * *

I had been confined to my den until sunhigh. I snorted. You would've thought Brambleclaw would be pleased by seeing extra prey on the fresh-kill pile. Instead he had given me a scolding, taken me to Firestar, and Firestar had also chided me.

Dovewing entered the den. As a new warrior, she would still be sleeping in the apprentices den until there was more room in the warriors den. I sighed, praying to Starclan the warriors den could get expanded soon.

* * *

The battle had begun. I attacked the first cat I saw, a scrawny tortoiseshell she-cat. We ducked and swiped in a deadly, fluid motion. I tore her ear and she screeched, thrusting her way into the battle. I panted, then spotted Ivypool sneaking out of camp. I decided to follow her in case she needed backup. I followed her to the Windclan border where I heard her talking with some cats under a bush.

I froze as a Dark Forest warrior bounded up to the bush where Ivypool was crouching. _Hawkfrost_ I hissed silently, recognizing the powerful replica of Brambleclaw and Tigerstar, only with ice-blue eyes that came up in elders stories.

Shortly after Hawkfrost left, Ivypool, Blossomfall, and Mousewhisker emerged from the bush. They bounded across the border and headed for the Windclan camp, and I followed them. When we arrived, I saw Dark Forest cats lining the hollow, ready for a second attack. I saw Tornear with a gash in his neck struggling against two dark forest warriors. I saw Gorsetail lying limply on the ground, blood pooling from his belly. The second wave of Dark Forest warriors attacked.

I saw Ivypool pull Applefur aside and I crept closer to hear what they were saying.

"You're not going to fight for them are you?" Ivypool's voice was a low growl.

"B-but we have to!" Applefur sounded scared, uncertain.

"Have your forgotten your loyalty to the _living_ clans?" Ivypool hissed.

Applefur hesitated but responded, sounding stronger, "I will fight against the Dark Forest."

The two she-cats charged into the camp. I saw Morningflower attempting to fight a huge dark tabby. The tabby caught her leg in his teeth and jerked it towards him. There was a sharp _snap_ and Morningflower crumpled to the ground. I charged toward the Dark Forest warrior and landed on his head. He screeched and as I tore off his ear, he fell to the ground, unconscious. After checking Morningflower and determining she had a broken leg, I grabbed her scruff and started dragging her to Kestrelflight's den.

A howl sounded just as I reached Kestrelflight's den. I whipped around and saw Ivypool cornered by Thistleclaw and Hawkfrost. I gently lowered Morningflower to the ground, then like a lion, roared and attacked Hawkfrost. We bit and scratched, and I fought with boundless ferocity. I would die for my clan if that's what it took.

And that is exactly what happened.

**Ferncloud: Oh Starclan. What you went through was so terrible. I'm so sorry for hating you.**

**Hollyleaf: Apology accepted. Peace?**

**Ferncloud: (looks warily at Hollyleaf) For now.**

**Hollyleaf: Good enough. How was your date with Foxleap last Friday night, Graysie?**

**Graysie: (Gets a dreamy look in her eyes) It was so... (she searches for the right word) ... Romome.**

**Hollyleaf and Ferncloud: What in the name of the Dark Forest?**

**Graysie: Romantic and awesome. (falls into a dreamy trance) ...Foxy**

**Ferncloud: Jayfeather couldn't be as weird as you if he ate his own catnip supplies.**

**(Jayfeather walks into the room) Jayfeather: I resent that.**

**Hollyleaf: You resent a lot of things, Grumpy Brother. It's a fact of life for you.**

**Jayfeather: Blame Crowfeather. I got it from him.**

**(Crowfeather walks into the room) Crowfeather: I resent that.**

**Jayfeather: See what I mean?**

**Hollyleaf: I want to go back to Starclan now.**

**Ferncloud: I'll come with you.**

**(Hollyleaf and Ferncloud float gently into the air. The end.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Due to school and other stories, I won't be updating this one until two of my other fanfics are finished. Please hold on, I'm sorry, and thank you for being loyal readers.**


End file.
